It will be okay!
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: The gang continues on their journey to Ba Sing Sei when they run into a merchant who has Appa captured and will not give him back. It triggers Aang's Avatar Spirit and only one person can help him.


**It Will Be Okay! - **An Avatar One Shot

This takes place after the Avatar first movie. I forgot what it was called but you get the idea. Some things may sound familiar but mostly it's just my ideas and oppinions on what I think might happen next. I hope you like this little one shot I made. I tried to make a romance story that's not to make it too corny. Please read and reply. No flames please.

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER.**

"Are we there yet?" Sokka's voice filled the air as they walked onward to Ba Sing Sei.

Katara sighed. "We will get there soon Sokka. You're lucky we will even take a break! We have a long way to go since Appa got stolen!"

Aang's face was down cast and a tear slipped down his cheek. "You don't think they hurt him do you? What if we can't find him?"

Katara smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure we will find them Aang. He would be pretty hard to miss!"

Aang nodded and petted Momo who was ridding on his head. "At least I still have you Momo!" He said to the lemur. Momo purred in reply.

Toph suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I hear something. Something big, coming this way!" She said excitedly.

Aang perked up immediately. "Where? I don't hear anything!"

Toph pushed his head toward the ground so his ear could hear the vibrations.

"Come on! It's probably a bunch of hog monkeys your hearing. They are loud and they are all over the earth kingdom!" Sokka complained.

"Be quiet Sokka! Let them hear!" Katara said angrily.

"But…oh, fine!" Sokka grumbled and went over to sulk.

"Come on you big ugly beast! I don't have all day! How am I going to sell you if you put up such a fuss?" A man complained. The creature roared angrily and shook his body, throwing the man off his back.

Aang looked up and shouted, "Appa! You're here!" He raced over to his friend and gave him a big hug.

"Get off him kid! This is a rare and valuable creature I got from the sand benders. He might bite you or break his chains if you get him too excited. I don't want to loose anymore money trying to keep my business from going under!" The man said bitterly.

"Appa won't bite me. He knows me and he is mine! Can I have him back? I missed him." Aang said looking up at the man with hopeful eyes.

The man shook his head. "Not a chance kid. I paid good money for this bison and I'm not going to give him away just because some kid says he's their pet!"

"HE'S MINE I TELL YOU! LET APPA GO!" Aang shouted angrily.

Katara noticed his arrows lighting up and wind picked up.

"Run! Aang's avatar spirit is coming back!" She yelled over the sound of the wind rushing around.

"No need to tell us twice!" Sokka said yanking Toph along.

Katara looked back at her friends who were hiding behind a large boulder not far away. Next she saw the trader who was cowering before the powerful avatar. Last she saw her best friend, a person she cared so much about who was overcome with anger and frustration hidden behind his avatar spirit.

Calmly she knew exactly what to do. It was the only way to comfort Aang. She took hold of his hands and gave him a hug. Despite the winds that roared tugging at her braids she still held on.

"Aang, it will be okay. Trust me. I will help you." She whispered in his ear.

The wind started to subside as Aang's arrows went back to normal. He collapsed in a heap in Katara's arms, completely exhausted. Finally after a moment his eyes opened.

"Katara…I'm sorry." Aang mumbled.

Katara smiled warmly at him. "It wasn't your fault. You have a right to be angry. I would be too."

Aang's eyes shut again and Katara realized he was sleeping. She looked at him now calm form and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "I'll always be here for you Aang." She said softly.

Sokka, Toph and the merchant walked over to Katara now that all the danger is passed.

"Is he okay? This time he seemed to be even more dangerous then he normally is when he is in the Avatar state."

Katara nodded. "He's okay. He just needs rest. It's been a rough couple of weeks and Aang has had it the hardest."

"If the kid wants the bison that much, I guess I can give it to him… for a price" The merchant said a little shook up from the ordeal.

Katara got out her water bag and sent a water whip toward him smacking him against the face. Toph lifted a few rocks in the air in a threatening manner.

"Fine! Fine! He can have the bison for free! I'm out of here!" The merchant screamed and ran as far away as possible.

"Don't come back here again!" Toph yelled angrily.

"Thanks Toph, for backing me up." Katara said smiling at her friend.

"Hey I couldn't let you have all the fun! Besides, I wanted to make it up to Aang. I feel really bad about what happened." Toph answered looking at her friends.

"Let's go already! We've been here forever! I am sick of this place. Let's go kick some fire bender butts!" Sokka complained loudly.

Katara smirked. "If you want to leave you have to help me get Aang on Appa."

Sokka pouted. "Fine but let's go!" He lifted Aang up and put him in Appa's saddle.

"Next stop the Fire Nation!" Katara said as she grabbed the reins and gave a "Yip! Yip!"

Aang woke up to find he was flying in the sky on Appa's back. Katara was steering and Sokka and Toph were just lounging around bored. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

The others looked up and smiled. "Good you're awake now Aang! We are heading toward the Fire Nation." Katara explained patiently.

"Yes and it's taking forever! Katara are we there yet!" Sokka complained loudly.

"No! We are not there yet!" Katara, Toph and Aang said at the same time.

"You guys sure are touchy! All I did was ask if we were there yet!" Sokka said confused.


End file.
